The Kissing Method
by truecolors264
Summary: One second, I was standing awkwardly, tapping my foot to the beat of the song blasting through the speakers. The next, there was a pair of lips pressed against mine. / Ally gets kissed but doesn't know who kissed her. Will she find out? Auslly short multichapter :)
1. The Kiss

**(A/N: So, I woke up this morning feeling exhausted, but this idea just popped into my head. It's a bit strange, but I found it extremely hard not to at least attempt to make it a story. This only going to be seven chapters, and I'm guessing that they will be short. Give it a shot!)**

**BTW: I'M BACK FROM MY BREAK! I missed you all dearly! I have pre-written a lot of chapters to take stress off, so that's good! I will be updating Dead in her Tracks soon, so be on the lookout for that.**

**Ally's POV**

It was quite weird, actually.

There I was, sitting around at Trish's sweet sixteen. She was occupied by some of our other friends, so I was standing alone in the corner, watching figures dance. The room was too dark to make out who the people were.

I was in the corner alone, standing with a small cup of punch. It tasted delicious, even if it had turned my lips a deep scarlet color. I actually liked the way it looked, so I definitely enjoyed the punch. People were standing around, dancing, and there were also quite a few couples insistent on sucking face. A lot of people had come; almost our whole school, in fact.

I was extremely bored and extremely lonely. I had absolutely no one to talk to, and I was completely alone.

That's when it happened.

One second, I was standing awkwardly, tapping my foot to the beat of the song blasting through the speakers. The next, there was a pair of lips pressed against mine.

Yep, quite weird indeed.

My first thought was, is this really happening? Not every day does a person come up to you and decide to kiss you full on the mouth. And the strangest thing was that I liked it. Normal Ally Dawson would not appreciate things like this. She would push the person off of her and shun him.

But, the kiss was not only good, it was also amazing.

I opened my eyes to try and get a look at who had suddenly decided to kiss me. It didn't help at all; the room was way too dark to make out who he was.

I probably should've pulled away. I didn't know who the guy was! He could be a drunk teenager who wants to get in my pants! But, there was something about the way he moved, the way he smelled, and the way his presence felt.

It was all too… familiar.

I knew the person who had kissed me was definitely not a stranger. He was just too familiar to be a stranger. Yet, I couldn't think of who he could be.

I tried to figure it out. He tasted of vanilla, and smelled very fresh and clean. Every once in a while, he would move his lips just a smidgen, probably to readjust his position. His presence felt very calming and friendly.

I couldn't put my finger on it.

After a minute of trying to figure it out, I gave up, allowing me to sink into the kiss. It was soft and slow, and I felt sparks shoot through my body every time he moved his lips.

It was perfect.

I fully intended to talk to this person after we disconnected. I needed to know who he was. I wasn't going to yell at him for stealing my first kiss, just find out who he was.

But, as soon as I pulled away, eager to find out who had kissed me, the person spun around and disappeared into the crowd, leaving me confused.

Trish drove me home that night. She knew something was up with me, but I refused to tell her what had happened. She wouldn't understand, frankly because I don't understand, and I was the one who was kissed.

I couldn't fall asleep. My mind was clouded by the taste of vanilla and the fresh smell of a shower. I decided that I wouldn't let this boy slip away. I need to find out who he is. But I needed some help. Help of a person who I know for certain will stick by me and help me find the identity of my mystery guy.

That's how I ended up in the practice room, awaiting the arrival of Austin Moon.

:::::

When Austin arrived, he looked a bit afraid. I was confused to why. I mean, he's my best friend, there's nothing to be worried about. He slowly sat down on the piano bench and shakily said, "He— Hey Ally."

I shot him a look, but shook it off, taking a seat in the green chair. I smiled at him and he smiled back. "So…" he said, staring at me intensely. "Why did you want me coming over here? Is something wrong?"

"Okay," I began, clapping my hands together. "Last night, at Trish's party, someone came up to me and kind of… kissed me…" Austin's face went pale, and his eyes widened. "Oh!" he exclaimed, straightening up. I nodded. "Yeah, but when I tried to ask him who he was, he disappeared. I have no idea who he is," I sighed, staring at my hands.

Austin let out a breath and murmured something that I couldn't make out. I cocked my head, confused at his actions, and he glanced up at me. "Nothing," he muttered, staring at his hands.

I shook it off. "Austin…" I said seriously. He made eye contact, and his eyes softened. "That was not only my first kiss, but probably the best thing that has ever happened to me," I whispered, cheeks reddening a little. His eyes widened and he smiled. "Really?" he sighed. Then his eyes grew wide with shock, and he said, "I mean, I'm glad you liked your first kiss."

I smiled at him and said, "Thank you." We stared at each other for a second, and then glanced away, a bit embarrassed. I scolded myself. Focus on your kisser!

"Anyways," I said, clearing my throat. "I want you to help me find him." Austin's mouth dropped, but he quickly regained his composure. My heart sunk. "Austin, if you don't want to help me, than just say so," I sighed, feeling let down.

Austin automatically shook his head and said, "NO! I want to help you! I just… was shocked." I smiled at him and took the list of the people that went to Trish's party out of my pocket. I handed it to him, and he took it. I then pulled out my songbook and turned to a blank page.

I wrote _Possible Kisser Candidates _at the top, and then looked up at Austin. "Okay, just read down the list. I know I know this guy; he was really familiar. He can't be a stranger," I say. Austin nods and begins to read names off the list.

For the first ten minutes, we don't get any names. At one point, Austin reached a name, and then said, "We'll just skip that one." I sat up; intent on finding the guy that kissed me. "No, tell me!" I insisted. He hesitated, but then said, "Dez Worthy."

My face flushed red, but I thought about it. What my kisser did was extremely peculiar, and Dez is strange. That is definitely something he could do. How I could feel that many sparks around Dez, I don't know, but there is definitely a possibility that he was my kisser.

"Alright, I'll write him down," I sighed, printing his name on the blank piece of paper. Austin was shocked. "Seriously?" he said, eyebrows raised. I nodded and said, "You never know."

He still looked shocked, but continued reading names. "Ethan Flint," he said after a while. I smiled softly. Ethan thought I was weird as Florence Nightingale, but awesome as Galexis Nova. There was a small possibility that he could be my kisser. I printed his name under Dez's, and then motioned for Austin to continue.

His face turned red and then he rubbed the back of his neck. "What?" I asked, confused by his change of mood. He bit his lip and said, "Austin Moon."

I blinked and laughed out loud. Right, like Austin would ever kiss me! That's hilarious. We're best friends, and he turned orange and sweaty! It's not possible that he would be the mystery guy!

"So, yeah, not you…" I said, blinking back tears of laughter. He let out a nervous laugh and looked back down at the list.

By the end of the list, we had three more names down. The first was Trent. I know, I don't want him to be my kisser either, but there was a possibility that it was him. He was a player, and it's possible that's what my kisser was.

We also had down Dallas, my ex-crush. He used to give me butterflies, and my kisser gave me sparks, which wasn't much different. The last one we had was Elliot. I secretly hoped that this was the guy. I have had a crush on Elliot since we were little, and if he was the guy, than it would just confirm my feelings.

I was a bit disappointed with the list at first, but the more I looked at it, I realized it wasn't as bad as it seemed. Each of the guys had a quality that I liked. Dez is a bit childish, and that's a good thing. He lights up a room. Ethan was a bit nerdy, which is like me. Trent had a little too much self-confidence, but sometimes self-confidence is a good thing. Dallas has charm, and Elliot has creativity. They all have a good quality.

Then it came down to how we were going to decide who the guy was. "Well, tell me about the little things you picked up," Austin said, leaning in a little. I nodded and smiled, thinking of the guy. "Well, he smelled like he just took a shower, but it was more natural than literal. And he tasted like vanilla. He moved his lips slightly every now and then, and his presence felt calming," I informed him.

He blushed, probably shocked by how much in detail I was going. I shrugged and said, "So, how are we going to find out who kissed me?" Austin looked up, thinking about it. "Well, you could just ask them," he said, but I shook my head. "No, I'll look weird," I informed, and he nodded.

"You could spend time with them," he considered. I thought about it, but then realized it was a bad idea. "Nah, I can't tell how they taste or how their lips move if I just talk to them," I replied. He sighed and said, "I guess…"

After a while of no more ideas, I knew what I had to do. "Austin…" I sighed, rubbing my temples. He turned towards me with hopeful eyes. "You know what I have to do, right?" He shook his head, genuinely confused. I sighed and said, "I'll have to kiss them!"

Austin's eyes widened and his mouth dropped. "But… but…" he stuttered hopelessly. "How else am I supposed to find out?" I retorted, rubbing my eyes. "I'll evaluate them by taste, sparks, smell, presence, and lip movement. If they pass all the tests, then they are my kisser!"

Austin took a sharp breath in and said, "So, you are seriously going to use this… this… kissing method?!" I nodded. "I don't have a choice," I pointed out, but he remained silent.

I blinked and shrugged.

"I'll start tomorrow."

**(A/N: Stay tuned! This is going to get interesting! It will show how Ally gets each of these boys to kiss her, and if they pass the test. Or perhaps, maybe she is not considering the right guy? I'll update soon. Review!)**


	2. Dez

**(A/N: I'm back with the next update. We left off with Ally deciding to kiss all the guys on her list. Austin was really hesitant about that. I wonder why… okay we all know who the kisser is. But Ally doesn't! So here it is…)**

**PS: I am really happy about how many veiws this story got! I want to thank everyone that reviewed/favorited/followed/read this story! I appreciate it SO much!**

**Ally's POV**

I decided to get the worst over with.

I really don't think Dez is my kisser. I really don't. But you know, I could be surprised. I need to at least see if he is a possibility.

It's not that Dez is a bad guy. He's a really great guy, but me, being a logical person and all, and him, being well, Dez, shouldn't really connect.

I sat at the piano bench in Sonic Boom. My dad had told me to watch the store, so I needed to commence this plan while working. Luckily for me, there was only one person in the store, and that was me. Not a lot of people have the urge to buy instruments on a Tuesday morning.

Dez walked through the doors and smiled at me. "Hey Allygator!" he exclaimed, wrapping his arms around me. I smiled nervously, not returning the hug. "Hey Dez," I breathed, fear glinting in my eyes. He didn't seem to notice my nervousness. "So, you said you wanted to hang with me?" Dez asked, pulling away.

I nodded. "Um… Dez," I say slowly, trying really hard to breathe. "Remember how you asked me to teach you how to kiss, and I said no?" He nodded, completely unfazed. "Well…" I sighed, looking at my hands. "I've decided that I could… if you want…"

I looked up at the redhead to see him smiling as always. "Okay!" he exclaimed, jumping up. "But can we turn it into a game?"

My eyes widened and my lips curved into a smile. "Yes!" I said, relieved. Maybe if we were playing a game, than I would forget it was Dez, and it would be easier to kiss him. He smiled at me and said, "Can I pick the game we play?" I nodded, and he jumped up and down.

"I know exactly the one!" he sighed giddily. He jumped up and took me by the hand. He pulled me up the stairs and onto the balcony. "Okay, you stay here!" Dez said excitedly. He then left me and ran back down the stairs. I watch in amusement as he ducked under the counter.

"You ready?" Dez asked from behind the counter. I took a deep breath and said, "Ready as I'll ever be!" Dez popped up from behind the counter, wearing a bowl on his head. I fought back the urge to giggle, and watched as Dez announced, "I, Dezmond Worthy, will rescue the fair Princess Allyson Dawson from the witch's tower! She is locked in a deep dark sleep, and I will awake her with a kiss!"

I blinked, completely unsure about all this. I saw Dez staring at me, motioning me to lie down. I scrambled down and lied down on the cold floor. I watched as Dez pretended to fight dragons and destroy evil warlocks, and I tried to slow down my heartbeat.

Never in a million years did I think that I would willingly kiss Dez Worthy. He is just so different than me. Sometimes I even wonder if Dez is gay! Not that there is anything wrong with that.

Dez shouts that he is almost to the tower, and I tense up a little bit. I am so afraid of this! I am so sure that Dez isn't my kisser! But again, I really don't know. I couldn't see a thing in that dark room, and there is a possibility that it could be Dez.

I shut my eyes as I heard footsteps coming up the stairs. I rolled on my back as I felt his presence come towards me. My heart was beating a mile a minute, and I took in a deep breath as I felt his face hover over mine.

"I will now wake the princess from her deep dark sleep!" Dez declared, shifting a little. "You can give me input after I do this," he whispered. I nodded slowly, and I felt Dez get closer. I took a deep breath right before he pressed his lips against mine.

Nope, he's not my kisser.

I knew it the moment his lips touched mine. He was actually not as bad as I expected him to be, but it was a different feeling than when the mystery guy kissed me. For one, he tasted like candy. You know, like how a lollipop tastes.

There were no sparks whatsoever. I felt perfectly normal, and that was not how I felt when my mystery guy kissed me. Also, he smelled like cheese. That's right, cheese! Definitely not anything like being fresh out of the shower.

While having him in my presence was calming, it also felt like there was fog around me. It almost felt like I was in a sauna. That was pretty strange. And lastly, Dez did not move his lips at all. He was as stiff as a board.

But honestly, I have to give Dez props. His lips were very soft, and I actually almost enjoyed the kiss. I mean, no offence to him, but we are much better off as friends. I think he thinks so too.

The kiss lasted a total of ten seconds, and when he pulled away, I automatically sat up. He cheered and screamed, "I saved the princess! Wohoo!" I laughed at his childishness, and he pulled me to my feet. "Now we have to get married!" he pronounced, taking my hand. He pulled me down the stairs and dragged me behind the counter.

"You are now pronounced husband and wife! You may kiss the bride!" he screamed, quickly pecking me on the lips. It took me by surprise, but I shook it off, assuming that Dez thought it was innocent. "That was the best game ever!" Dez shouted, jumping up to sit on the countertop.

I laughed and said, "It wasn't too bad." Dez smiled and exclaimed, "Now, give me input on how I kiss!" I blinked, unsure of what to say. "Um…" I began, thinking of my mystery guy. "Well… you should probably move your lips a little more. You kind of tensed up a little. But, otherwise, you didn't do too badly. Did you know that you kind of taste like lollipops?"

He nodded, his eyes gleaming. "I try to eat at least three lollipops a day!" he exclaimed, smiling at me. I smiled back, but then my grin faltered. What if Dez told people that we kissed? I would rather make this a private thing.

"Dez," I said slowly. He turned his attention on me, still wearing an unknowing smile. "Can you promise me that you will never tell anyone that I taught you to kiss?" He nodded, looking a little confused. "Okay," he replied, jumping off the counter. "I got to go. I need to feed my kangaroo. See you later, Ally!"

I waved as he walked out the door, praying he wouldn't tell anyone.

:::::

"You actually KISSED Dez?" Austin exclaimed, eyes wide.

I had called him as soon as Dez left, telling him to get over to Sonic Boom pronto. He arrived only ten minutes later, and we were currently sitting on the counter across from each other. I just told Austin that I kissed Dez.

"Twice!" I admitted, running my hand through my hair. "Why?" Austin asked, eyes about to pop out of his sockets. I shrugged. "I told him that if he needed me to teach him how to kiss, than it was okay. Then he said he wanted to play a game where he rescued a princess from her slumber with a kiss, so I agreed to be the princess. Than after he 'awoke' me, he wanted us to get 'married'. So he kissed me again!" I explained.

Austin just stood there, shocked. "You really want to find that guy, don't you?" he asked softly. I nodded, staring at Austin in the eyes. "I felt something, Austin," I whispered, my face turning a bit rosy. "I want to feel it again. I want to know who provided me my first kiss! It definitely wasn't Dez. I knew that the first second his lips touched mine."

Austin nodded, but he didn't make eye contact. "Austin, are you okay?" I asked, genuinely concerned. He nodded, rubbing the back of his neck. "I just… can I tell you something?" he asked nervously. I nodded, willing to do anything to help my best friend.

"Well, you see…" he began, forcing his head up to lock eyes with me. "I kind of did something, and I could admit that I did it, or I could go on as I am. If I admit that I did it, than I have a 50% chance of messing everything up, but a 50% chance of making everything I want come true. I don't know what to do."

I blinked, debating over what to say. "Follow your heart," I replied, jumping off the corner. He locked eyes with me, and then opened his mouth, then closed it. I shrugged it off and said, "I got to go home. Can you drive me?" He nodded and led me out the door.

I made a mental note to cross Dez's name off the list when I got home.

**(A/N: I find the idea of Ally and Dez kissing absurd, but if it did happen, then this is how I think it would. Sorry if this was gross for any of you (it was really weird writing it). What do you guys think? I like this story! Review!)**


	3. Ethan

**(A/N: I'm back! Okay I am seriously exhausted. I feel like I ran around the world twice without stopping. These plays are making me feel so tired. The light from the lap top is actually hurting my eyes! Okay, let's get on with it…)**

**Ally's POV**

I got lucky, you can say…

All I wanted was a Starbucks! It was early in the morning, and I was super tired. I had to get to work early, but I decided to grab a Starbucks on my way there.

I had no idea that Ethan would be sitting on the counter, drinking a caramel espresso.

When I walked in, my breath immediately hitched. He looked so attractive! He was wearing a slick jacket with a baseball cap rested on his head, while his ear bud draped out one ear. He was bobbing his head to the music, absentmindedly glancing around the coffee shop.

I know, Ethan's not usually a guy girls would go for. He's a complete nerd, but so am I, so it's okay that I have a tiny crush on him. It's perfectly natural.

I was blocking the doorway, causing a couple people to give me annoyed looks, but I don't care. I was debating over what to do. I could either go and attempt to kiss Ethan now, or I can chicken out because of my nerves.

I stared at Ethan, and automatically decided to do it. He was so darn attractive; I can't let my nerves get in the way of finding out if he's the guy I have been looking for. I slowly stride over to where he was sitting and plop myself down in the seat next to him.

An employee faces me from the other side of the counter, and asks, "Would you like to purchase anything?" I nod and say, "One vanilla bean frappe." The coffee shop employee nods and walks away. I pretend to check my phone, but I could almost feel Ethan staring at me. I turn my head, and my eyes lock with a pair of green ones.

He cocked his head to the side, squinting at me. He pulled his ear bud out and asked, "Do I know you from somewhere?" I smiled shyly and said, "Does Florence Nightengale ring a bell?" His mouth formed a little O shape and he said, "Oh yeah! Your name was Ally!"

I smiled and said, "Mm hm. I also was Galexis Nova, if you remember her." Ethan stared at me for a second, and then burst into laughter. "So you were both?" he chuckled, leaning against the counter. I blushed a little and nodded my head.

"Don't sweat it," he said, turning off his phone. HE TURNED OFF HIS PHONE! "I know how it is with first impressions. They are hard," he smiled, a twinkle glinting in his eye. I nodded and said, "I know! I always sound and look like an idiot! And then I always hit myself in the head afterwards!"

His smile dropped and he said sincerely, "You never look like an idiot."

Did he just say that?

He just said that!

My insides were bursting with happiness. "Thank you," I said, staring at his lips. They were really full. I remind myself that I needed to stay focused. I'm on a quest to find my mystery guy! I cannot be distracted! Just find a way to kiss him.

Suddenly, the coffee shop employee appears, holding a small cup of coffee. He hands it to me and I hand him some money. He walked away, leaving me and Ethan alone.

"So, Ethan…" I said, trailing off a bit. "I think you go to my high school." He cocked his head to the side and asked, "What school do you go to?" I swallowed and said, "Marino." He smiled and said, "Yeah! I do go there! I haven't seen you in the hallways or anything…"

"Yeah, I blend in," I replied, taking a drink of my coffee. I tried to avoid getting whipped cream on my face, but I still smiled at the taste of the coffee, causing a bit of it to dot my nose. Ethan chuckled and said, "You got a little... something on your nose."

I sighed and reached up to wipe it off, but Ethan's hand stopped me. "Here, allow me," he breathed. He grabbed a napkin and leaned in close to wipe the dot of whipped cream off my nose. Our faces were two inches apart, and we locked eyes. Everything seemed frozen.

Then I saw him leaning in a bit. My stomach did a flip, and I leaned in a little closer. I could feel his hot breath on my face, and I could count all of his eyelashes. His eyes fluttered closed, and I slowly touched his lips with mine.

I can't even begin to explain how much kissing him sucked.

No, he was definitely NOT my kisser.

At all.

Dez was a better kisser than he was.

To begin with, his lips tasted like really old coffee. And not like good coffee; black coffee. It was a revolting, disgusting taste. Just… ew.

He kind of smelled like dryer sheets. It wasn't a bad smell, but it was kind of peculiar. I mean, what guy smelled like dryer sheets. It's weird.

The kiss was just so awkward. It felt like I just came out of gym class and I was sweating out every part of my body. It is not a good presence, it is awkward and weird.

The only thing that came close to sparks was this weird feeling in my stomach. That feeling was not 'I'm-attracted-to-this-guy', it was more like, 'this-is-so-disgusting-I-feel-like-I'm-gonna-puke'.

The worst of all was his lip movement. He didn't readjust his lips slightly every now and then like my mystery guy did at all. He TWITCHED! Like, full on, twitched! It was all too gross.

I pulled away quickly. I'm sure the kiss only lasted five or so seconds, because I don't know if I could stand more than five seconds of that. I felt bad, because Ethan was a genuinely good guy, but I know for a fact that he was not my mystery guy at all.

I got up and grabbed my coffee, ignoring that pang of guilt in my chest. I met his confused eyes and said, "Look, Ethan. I have to get to work. I'll see you around." A look of realization crosses his face, and he nodded sadly. "Okay," he sighed. "Bye Ally."

God, I felt TERRIBLE! I turned and left Starbucks as fast as possible. I got in to my car and sped away, not looking back.

I really do hate this kissing method.

But the thing is, I think I'm in love with my kisser.

And this terrible kissing method is the only way to find him.

I pulled into the parking lot of the Miami Mall, and unbuckled my seatbelt. I am about to climb out when I remember something. I pull my phone out of my pocket and type out a text message.

_TO: Austin  
FROM: Ally  
Ethan failed the kissing test :(_

Austin automatically responded back. I knew he would, he always does. He tells me I'm his number one priority, and that makes me feel special.

He makes me feel special a lot.

_TO: Ally  
FROM: Austin  
YOU KISSED ETHAN ALREADY?!_

I sighed and texted back a response.

_TO: Austin  
FROM: Ally  
Yea. Ran into him at Starbucks on my way to work. He was terrible, Austin, terrible! I really do hate this kissing method, but if it finds me the person who kissed me, it's worth it._

It took him a while to text back, which confused me. I was about to give up on him and go to open the store when my phone buzzed, revealing a text from him.

_TO: Ally  
FROM: Austin  
I have to tell u something._

My eyebrows knit together. What does he possibly have to tell me right now?

_TO: Austin  
FROM: Ally  
What? Is there something bothering you?_

He responded back within the minute.

_TO: Ally  
FROM: Austin  
Nevermind. I gtg, but good luck with your kissing… thingy. Bye._

I sighed, confused by my friend's actions. Ever since I have been working on this kissing thing, he has been acting weird. It's probably nothing… but I can't help but worry and wonder what's going on.

I leaned back in my chair, exhausted by how much work this all was. I took a deep breath out my nose.

Everything is going to be fine.

Probably.

**(A/N: I told you these chapters would be short. This is just a really short story, so that's how it's gonna be. I hope you enjoyed it! R&R!)**


	4. Trent

**(A/N: Here's the next chapter of The Kissing Method. I can't stop typing this story, it's quite addicting. This one is the one where Ally kisses Trent, so… if you puke, I am so very sorry about that.)**

**IMPORTANT: So, a lot of you guys are giving me suggestions on what to do for the ending. I love that you guys are into the story, and I love your ideas, but the thing is, I already finished this story. Everything is already typed, so it would be pointless to leave me suggestions. I don't mind if you do, but just know that I won't be using any of them.**

**Ally's POV**

I just wanted to take a break from the kissing method. I am so done with all the guilt and wrong feelings in the pit of my stomach. I just wanted to forget about it for a little while and simply relax.

So, my instant reaction to Trent walking in Sonic Boom was not a good one.

I was hanging out with Austin. I had realized how much I was neglecting him because of this mystery guy thing, so I decided to just take a break from it and hang out with him. He was ecstatic, and we were at the piano on the main floor, writing a song.

He was still acting nervous around me, and I have no idea why, but I decided not to push it. I had been giving him crap about this mystery guy thing for almost a week. He didn't need me giving him crap about whatever was bothering him too.

I was having a great time with him. We were laughing and having fun, just letting loose. It was such a better feeling than what I had been feeling lately. He seemed to make me forget about all the crap I have had to deal with lately. It was nice.

Of course, Trent just had to walk in.

He spotted me immediately, and then ran up to me. I inwardly groaned, and watched as Austin's happy expression turned dark and upset. Trent looked down at me, smiling wickedly. I stared at his lips and blushed, thinking of what I was going to do. Austin got up and faced Trent, protectiveness washing over.

"Hey Ally!" Trent exclaimed cheerfully. I stood up, standing right beside Austin. Austin crossed his arms, looking disgusted at the other overnight sensation, and snarled, "What do you want, T-Lame?" Trent rolled his eyes and retaliated, "It's T-Fame!"

Austin scoffed, and took a step back, rolling his eyes. Trent narrowed his eyes. "I don't need to talk to you," he snapped, crossing his arms like Austin. "I need to talk to Ally."

Both boys aimed their gazes at me. I blushed, staring at them. Austin's eyes had a look of plead in them, begging me to send Trent away, while Trent was trying to seduce me, winking intentionally. I turned the two choices over in my mind.

I could resume hanging out with Austin, or I can get kissing Trent over with.

I bit my lip and looked at the ground. "What do you need to talk to me about?" I whispered, not meeting Austin's gaze. I could feel Trent's smirk. "Can I talk to you in private?" he asked slyly. I looked up and nodded. "I'll meet you in the practice room," I sighed, and he sped up the stairs.

I slowly met Austin's gaze, and saw a bit of hurt in his eyes. I cringed, knowing I had caused that. "I'm sorry Austin," I sighed, refusing to cry at this point in time. "I know we were supposed to hang out, but I really need to find out who my kisser is. Right after I'm done, we can pull an all-nighter, just the two of us!"

I saw Austin's gaze soften. "O— Okay," he replied, looking down at me. He pulled me into a hug, and I melted into him. I have the greatest best friend ever.

"Just promise me you won't like it," he whispered into my ear. I was instantly confused. Of course I'm not going to like it! He's Trent! And why does Austin care anyway? And why does he sound jealous…

No, that's impossible! Austin can't like me! He's Austin Moon, and I'm Ally Dawson! It doesn't work.

"Oh, trust me, I won't," I told him, pulling away. He smiled at me and sat down at the bench. "I'll be waiting, Dawson," he teased playfully. I giggled and ran up the stairs, waving at him before I went into the practice room.

When I closed the door, Trent was already pressed up against me, forcing me against the door. He licked his lips, and I gulped, instantly feeling violated. "Hey Ally," he purred, scanning me up and down. "Hey," I croaked, fear radiating off of me. He chuckled. "No need to be shy," he grinned, taking a step closer.

"So… I was thinking," he began, sliding his hand down to my hip. "If I gave you something, would you give me a song in return?" I swallowed my fears, knowing where this was going. "I don't know, what are you going to give me?" I squeaked, closing my eyes. Trent chuckled, and I could feel his face getting closer to mine.

"This," he said huskily. He then pressed his lips up against mine.

No, this isn't right.

Trent is definitely not my kisser.

It was all wrong. He didn't have the sweet taste of vanilla, he had the sharp taste of mint toothpaste. It made my mouth burn and my eyes water, not at all the feeling my mystery guy gave me. Also, Trent smelled like leather, probably because of his leather jacket.

I almost felt like I was underwater. I felt enclosed, unable to breathe, and I felt pressure everywhere. My arms moved everywhere, just because I didn't know where to put them. His presence was not calming, it was intense.

The only thing close to sparks was a nervous feeling in my stomach. Trent could scare me sometimes, and I just don't like him at all. There were no actual sparks.

He moved his lips way too much. The kiss was sloppy and wet, and overall unenjoyable. He tried to stick his tongue in my mouth, but I allowed him no entrance, deciding that only my kisser was allowed to make that move.

I shoved him off of me and wiped my mouth. I swung open the door and I gestured to it. "Get out!" I ordered, confidence growing inside of me. Trent's face fell. "But—" he began, but I immediately cut him off. "I said, get out!" I shouted a little louder.

Trent looked terrified, and he stumbled out the door, head down and hands in his pockets. I watched him leave from the balcony, and when he had gone out the door, I met Austin's excited eyes.

"Yeah, let's cross Trent off the list."

**(A/N: That is all. I will be back with more updates soon, but now I am going to go type Dead in her Tracks. I promised myself I would finish a chapter tonight, and I have like two hours left! Wish me luck!)**


	5. Dallas

**(A/N: Hey guys! I am here with another update! I am so freaking in love with this story and I don't know why! I'm in London right now, and let me just say, I love it here! Everyone is so nice and everything is so small and the accents are the best! Okay, I'm gonna stop rambling so you can read on.)**

**Ally's POV**

I pushed through the doors, and took in the smell. The library has the best smell; like pages of a book. I glanced around the room, watching people read and scavenge for a book. The shelves were piled high with the best reading material there was.

But I'm not here to find a book.

I'm here looking for someone.

Dallas, if you want to be specific.

I need to kiss Dallas and find out if he was the guy on the night of Trish's party.

Dallas works here now, after he quit his job at the cell phone accessory cart. I used to have the biggest crush on him, but once he switched jobs, I didn't really see him enough. Slowly and slowly my feelings faded for him, and now, I don't really like him anymore.

But, I there is a possibility that he could be my kisser.

If he is, than I would be PERFECTLY okay with that!

I walked over to a section and began scavenging for books. I have a plan, and I just hope Dallas is working today. I peak through the bookshelves, looking for a certain brunette. I pretend to look at books, but then my eye catches a head of floppy brown hair.

I take a deep breath and go through the plan in my head. I bite my lip, and look for the section labeled 'Romance Novels.' I spot it and cross over to the shelf of love stories. I go to the end of the aisle and pick up a bunch of books in my scrawny arms.

I step back and let go of the books, causing them to fall to the ground. They land with a smack, and people's annoyed faces turn in my direction. I blush a little bit, even though it is a part of the plan. I bend over and begin to pick up the mass of books. I feel a hand brush mine, and I look up, a pair of chocolate eyes locking with mine.

Dallas.

Good.

I smile softly and tuck a lock of hair behind my ear. "Hey," I whisper. He smiles back at me and says, "Hey Ally. What are you doing in the libary?" I try not to cringe at his pronunciation of library. "Oh, I am just looking for a good read," I reply, gathering a little less than half of the books and standing up. He picks up the remaining and stands up, still grinning. He puts most of the books away, but then stops as he reads the title of one.

"The Notebook?" he asks skeptically, flipping the book over. I blush and nod, shrugging. "It's such a good love story," I say, shoving the books back on the shelves. I take a breath in and turn to him. "I wish I could have a kiss like that," I sigh, turning away to look back at the brush.

I feel Dallas take a step forward. I swallow, still pretending to search through the books. "Really?" he whispered, a bit huskily. I slowly turn, and realize how close he is. I am almost pressed against the shelf. I smile softly and nod. "Yeah. Don't you?" I asked, leaning a bit forward.

He doesn't reply at first.

He scanned my face, expression serious. "Yeah, I do," he said, leaning in. He closes his eyes, and right when our lips are centimeters apart, I close the gap.

Okay, evaluation time.

The thing that caught me off guard was the taste of his lips. It was spicy and sweet, but I can't put my finger on it. Let's see… ginger? No, not ginger… Uh… Oh! I got it! Cinnamon! He tastes like cinnamon!

He smelled like pages of a book, but that's not surprising. He works in a library. He doesn't move his lips at all, but he isn't stiff like Dez was. He's more loose and soft.

I wasn't really feeling any sparks. I was feeling a couple of the butterflies that he used to give me, but not sparks like my kisser had. But really, his presence was probably the strangest thing. I felt really nervous, and a bit scared, even. I felt like I was dangling off a cliff and the only thing that was keeping me from not falling was our lips connected.

So, in conclusion, I can cross Dallas off the list.

I pulled away and swallowed, making eye contact with him. "Dallas," I said slowly, not wanting to hurt his feelings. "I—uh… don't really… like you in that way anymore." His eyes grew sad, but he put on the fakest possible smile and said, "Oh… Okay. That's cool." I leaned in and gave him a hug. He hugged back.

My phone buzzed, and I backed away from Dallas. I took it out of my pocket and unlocked the screen. I little message said that I got a text from Austin. I looked up at Dallas and said, "I have to go." He nodded politely, and I ran towards the door, wanting to get out of that awkward situation.

I walked down the sidewalk and sat down on a park bench. I tapped on my phone, and the text popped up on the screen.

_TO: Ally  
FROM: Austin  
hey Als! What's up?_

I smiled slightly at my best friend's nickname for me. I pulled out the keypad and typed back a reply.

_TO: Austin  
FROM: Ally  
Dallas isn't the guy. Just got him in the library._

I pressed send and played with my feet. I am almost done with this kissing method. I mean, there's only one more guy left…

Wait a minute…

There's only one more guy left!

My mouth dropped in realization. Elliot was the only guy left on the list! That means he must be my mystery guy! I don't even have to kiss him, all I have to do is tell him I know it's him, and we can live happily ever after!

I started bouncing in my seat. Austin's going to be SO proud of me! It was Elliot all along! I knew it was him! I knew it!

My phone vibrated and I checked it. Austin had texted back.

_TO: Ally  
FROM Austin  
great. so, what does that mean?_

I violently texted back, not being able to contain my excitement.

_TO: Austin  
FROM: Ally  
that means elliot's the guy! i wont even need to kiss him! tomorrow, ill just go up and tell him I know. Then we will be together!_

I smiled and set my phone next to me, only to hear it vibrate again. I cocked my head to the side. That was fast…

I picked it up and read the text.

_TO: Ally  
FROM: Austin  
NO!_

My eyebrows furrowed and a frown arose on my face. What does he mean? I don't understand. I thought he would be happy for me! I typed a response.

_TO: Austin  
FROM: Ally  
What do you mean? I thought you would be happy for me…_

I stared at the phone until a response popped up. I read it, relaxing as he explained.

_TO: Ally  
FROM: Austin  
No, that's not what I meant. I am happy for you! It's just… I think you should make sure it's Elliot. I mean, you never know. It could be someone you didn't consider…_

I was even more confused. I mean, who else could it be? No one comes to mind. All well, if Austin REALLY wants me to make sure, then I will.

_TO: Austin  
FROM: Ally  
Ok, ill check. I can kiss him tomorrow to make sure. but im pretty sure its him, Austin._

He typed back immediately.

_TO: Ally  
FROM: Austin  
U never know. the guy could hav been staring u in the face the whole time, but u didn't even know it._

I blinked, extremely confused by my friend's motives. I shook it off. He's probably still acting weird about that thing that is bothering him. I don't want to make his life hard by arguing with him.

_TO: Austin  
FROM: Ally  
Ok? umm anyway, im not doing anything right now… want to hang out?_

He responded back almost right after I sent the text.

_TO: Ally  
FROM: Austin  
race you to sonic boom?_

I smiled.

_TO: Austin  
FROM: Ally  
You're on._

**(A/N: Done! I liked that chapter! What do you guys think is wrong with Austin? lol I know you guys know but I'm not going to come out and say it, because there might possibly be one of you who are really clueless and don't understand what's going on. Anyways, until next time!)**


	6. Elliot

**(A/N: Here's the second to last chapter of the Kissing Method! I hope you guys like this and continue to read my stories after I finish this! Look me up!)**

**Ally's POV**

I stepped into the room with Trish right behind me, and I gave her a wink. She smiled at me and scanned the room, in search of the boy that kissed me. I took a whiff of the air and sighed, loving the smell of paint.

I came here to kiss Elliot. I know it's him, but Austin REALLY wants me to check, so I will. I knew he would be here, at the Miami Art Club for teens, so I came up with a plan. I needed Trish to get it to work, so I told her that I liked Elliot and I wanted to kiss him. I didn't really want to have to explain my mystery guy to her.

I spotted Elliot standing at an easel, painting, focused on the work of his brush. I smiled and turned to Trish, who held up the camera that she got for her birthday. "You know the plan, right?" I asked nervously, hands beginning to sweat. She nodded eagerly and said, "Come on! I want to see you kiss him!"

I rolled my eyes, but I slowly made my way over to Elliot in the corner of the room. I approached him and he looked up, immediately smiling. "Hey Ally-Gator! Hey Trish!" he said, dimples showing. "What are you gorgeous gals doing here?"

I blushed at the compliment, but I smiled as well. "Oh, we just thought we would come over to paint!" I explained, maybe a bit too loudly. "Can we join you?" He nodded and said, "Of course! Anything to be around you!"

I blushed darker, and he motioned to the two empty easels beside him. Trish and I each took one, and we exchanged a glance, silently commencing the plan.

We painted for a good five minutes before Trish groaned and set her paint brush down. "This is hopeless!" she moaned, sitting down on a chair next to her. Elliot looked at her, full of worry. "What's wrong Trish?" She looked up at him and sighed.

"I am trying to paint a couple kissing," she sighed, staring him in the eye. "But I really can't paint anything without a model." She looked down at the floor in fake distraught, but then looked back up with a smile on her face.

"Wait! I know!" she said, jumping to her feet. "I can take a picture of you and Ally kissing with this camera I just so happened to bring here for no good reason!" I gave her a look, but Elliot smiled. He turned to me and shrugged. "Do you mind?" he asked timidly. "I don't want to make you uncomfortable, but I love to help fellow painters."

I nodded, maybe a little quickly. "Sure!" I exclaimed, a bit too high pitched. I blushed and said, "I mean, anything for Trish…" She smiled at me and I gave her a nervous nod. "Okay!" she said, walking up to us. "Elliot, I need this to be a passionate kiss, alright? So, put your arms around her waist, and Ally, put your arms around his neck."

We obeyed her orders, and I couldn't help but feel like the air was a bit awkward. I shook it off, assuming it was because I was nervous. We both leaned in really close, and Trish said, "Okay! Go!"

Elliot slowly touched his lips against mine, and I would've kissed back, if I wasn't so shocked.

Wait a minute.

Hold the phone!

He tasted like chocolate. Kind of like a candy bar. He smelled like glue and paint, probably because he was an artist and he worked with that stuff. His presence felt cold, like the temperature had dropped a good 30 degrees, and I didn't get any sparks, just shivers. He turned his head a lot, as a pose to just moving his lips.

Elliot isn't my kisser.

Crap.

**(A/N: Ooohh! Who's Ally's kisser! I am aware this chapter is probably the shortest thing I have ever written ever, but I didn't intend this story on beginning long. I apologize if you expected more, but I'm on a tight schedule with my other stories. Anyways, tune in next time!)**


	7. Austin

**(A/N: Here it is! The final chapter of The Kissing Method! I think you guys have been waiting a while for this, so here it is! Enjoy!)**

**Oh, and a note to AdviceByRocky: Umm, NOW.**

**Ally's POV**

I paced around the practice room, writing in my book furiously. This doesn't make sense! Elliot was NOTHING like my kisser! He was the only guy left! Who else could it be?!

The door creaked open, revealing a slightly nervous Austin. I dropped my book on the ground, staring at him. "It wasn't Elliot," I whispered, eyes beginning to tear up. His brown eyes widened and he ran over to me, securing me in his arms. I buried my face in his chest, allowing a couple tears to escape my eyes.

"I just don't get it," I whimpered, locking eyes with him. "I kissed everyone on that list, but none of them are right! It doesn't make any sense!" I started to tear up again, but I didn't break eye contact with him. He had a weird look in his eye. It looked kind of like… guilt.

Kind of like… regret.

Huh?

He reached up a hand and stroked my hair lightly. He took in a shaky breath. "Ally?" he whispered, shaking a little. I cocked my head to the side, blinking. "How much do you like the guy that kissed you?" he asked, eyes closed.

I bit my lip, blushing slightly. "I think I might love him," I admitted, smiling a weak smile. His eyes shot open, and his mouth dropped. I untangled myself from him and sighed. "It doesn't matter," I said, turning away.

"I'm never gonna find him."

I felt a hand on my shoulder, and I turned to see Austin staring at me seriously. I faced him, looking up into his hazel eyes. "What makes you say that?" he asked, hand twitching a little. I blinked and exhaled, closing my eyes a bit. "All the guys on the list weren't him," I sighed, rubbing the top of my head.

Austin took a step closer, and took my hand. He stared at it and whispered, "Maybe he wasn't on the list." I cocked my head to the side, and he looked at me with a weird glint in his eye. "Maybe it's a guy you have never considered…" he said, biting his lip.

I was so confused. Why was Austin acting like this?

"What are you doing?" I asked softly, staring at our hands. He took a deep breath and touched a finger to my chin. My head rose up, and my eyes locked with his. Has his face always been this… flawless? Has his eyes always sparkled like this?

How did I not realize how perfect he is?

My view on Austin suddenly changed. I got feelings I have never felt around someone before. It made me queasy and it tingled, but it was great. It was the best feeling I have ever had around a person before.

Wait.

Do I like Austin?

No. No I don't.

I love him.

He leaned in a bit, and my heartbeat quickened. Is he trying to…

Oh my god.

"I'm executing the kissing method for you," he whispered, getting closer. Before I could process what he said, he leaned down and softly pressed his lips against mine.

Oh.

My.

God.

Wait just a fucking minute…

His lips taste like vanilla. Not the tasteless, icky kind, but like vanilla bean, or vanilla ice cream. He smells like he just came out of a shower, and sparks were flying everywhere. His presence felt calm, and he moved his lips just a little bit to readjust himself.

Holy shit.

Austin's the guy that kissed me!

I pulled away, eyes wide. My mouth dropped open, and he nervously smiled. "You, are, what… I just— how…" I stuttered, trying to make sense of things. I couldn't tell if I was happy that he was the guy or if I was mad at him for letting me kiss all those other guys.

"Wait!" he exclaimed, rising a finger and pressing it against my lips. I fell silent, half glaring and half staring. "I need to explain myself," he sighed, playing with his thumbs. I blinked and crossed my arms, waiting for him to give me a speech. He bit his lip and began.

"It started at the party. You were standing in the corner, all alone. The dim light was just faintly reflecting off your face, and honestly, you looked like an angel. I guess I couldn't contain myself. I have liked you for a long time, Ally…"

He sighed, rubbing his forehead. My eyes widened and my lips curved into a slight smile. Austin has liked me for a long time? He cleared his throat and continued speaking.

"I just ran over there and kissed you. It was almost like an instinct. You just looked so pretty. During it, I realized that if you found out and didn't feel the same way about me, our friendship would be ruined. So, I fled, hoping that you wouldn't realize that it was me. When you called the day after, I was scared that you had found out. But, really, all you wanted is for me to help you find the guy…"

My expression softened and I immediately felt bad. Austin knew I was kissing other guys all week, and it killed him. That's why he had been acting weird! I faintly remember him mentioning his name from the list, and I laughed in his face. I feel terrible.

"I understand that you would feel bad listening to me talk about kissing all these guys. But the thing is, you could've told me all along that you were the guy, and you just watched me play them. Why didn't you tell me?" I asked sadly, looking down at my feet.

Austin sighed and ran a hand through his hair. "I know I should've," he admitted, making eye contact with me. "But, I was worried that you wouldn't feel the same way, and you wouldn't talk to me anymore. I mean, I still don't know if you feel the same way…"

I thought back to the day where we were putting together the list. I had been disappointed, but I knew that each of the guys had a good quality. Now that I thought about it, Austin has ALL of those qualities!

He has a small amount Dez's childishness.

He has a bit of Ethan's nerdiness.

He has a portion of Trent's self-confidence.

He has a lot of Dallas's charm.

And he definitely has some of Elliot's creativity.

His ears went red and he looked at the ground. My eyes widened as I realized that I hadn't told him how I felt about him yet. I walked over to him and touched his arm. He looked up at with hopeful eyes.

"It's true; I never really thought about you in that way," I admitted, staring into his chocolate eyes. The hopefulness was replaced with sadness, but he didn't break eye contact. "However," I continued, watching as the spark returned to his eyes. "I guess I never really thought about it. I think… I think that I have liked you this whole time, and I just didn't realize it."

The twinkle in his eye returned. He smiled softly, looking at his feet. "I… I have a confession to make," he said, twitching a little. He looked down at me hesitantly, having an inner conflict in his mind. He took a deep breath and opened his mouth, shaking a little.

"I love you."

My eyes widened, but he continued to speak, growing more confident as he went. He knew that I might not feel the same way, but he still told me how he felt.

That's brave.

"I love the way you smile and the sound of your laugh. I love how your hair bounces when you walk. I love how your eyes sparkle when you are happy. I love the sound of your voice. I love the way you sleep so perfectly. I love how you love pickles, and the way you chew your hair when you get nervous. I love your hugs. I love it when our hands brush on the piano. I love your name. There's nothing that I don't love about you. I love every single last bit of you, and I just hope you love me back."

I stood in awe, shocked by everything he said. I never knew he felt this way.

I love how he feels this way.

"Austin," I breathed, smiling slightly.

"I love you too."

A giant grin appeared on his face, and he picked me up and spun me around. I laughed and he set me down, smile growing wider. "So, does that mean…" he began, biting his lip. I thought about it, and nodded. "I guess we are official!" He smiled wider, and pulled me into hug me.

We stood there for what seemed like eternity, just in each other's arms. I pulled back and he stared me in the eye, seriousness taking over. He then leaned down and pecked me on the cheek, cheeks turning red. He smiled nervously and I laughed.

"You missed," I informed him, pulling him closer. His eyes turned confused, and he said, "What?" I just giggled and stood on my tippy toes, connecting our lips. He sunk into it, and wrapped his arms around my waist.

I smiled into it.

The kissing method worked.

Sorta…

**(A/N: There you have it, folks! I told you it would be short. I just finished this, and I typed it in a week. Easy peasy story! Anyways, read my other stuff! Thank you all for reading this! Review!)**


End file.
